Many types of cable clamps for aluminum conductors have already been tried, and with these it has been found that after a period of time, the conductor yields to the conductor's clamping force, the compression force thus decreasing so that the number of contact points decreases. The result of this is that heat generation by the current flow will become greater than permitted, and the temperature of the conductor may then become so high that the conductor melts and is destroyed. A further problem with aluminum conductors is that even if the conductor is divided into a plurality of wires, it will be considerably stiffer than the corresponding multiwire copper conductor would have been, and is therefore difficult to bend and put into the cable clamp.
In Swedish Pat. SE-C No. 7703400-7 a cable clamp is disclosed in which there is included a stirrup around the end of the conductor and the tongue of the flat metal element, a screw to give the clamping force and a parted conduct member surrounding the end of the conductor. All the parts are made from aluminum, so that alteration of the clamping force due to changes in temperature, and corrosion due to contact between different metals are avoided. In order to solve the problem with the stiffness of the aluminum conductor, the contact member of the cable clamp is divided into a U-shaped part and a pressure plate, which are kept together by serrations on coacting surfaces. It has thus been possible to apply and clamp the contact member of the cable clamp on the stripped cable conductor without substantially bending it.